


Se fue

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, se puede decir que hay nijiaka platónico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura-san no puede estar muerto, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se fue

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni idea de lo que he escrito. Lo siento mucho

Un grito de terror desgarrador fue lo que interrumpió el entrenamiento del Teikou aquella tarde. Todos se volvieron hacia el pasillo del que venía la voz y del cual emergió una mánager blanca y ahogada en lágrimas. Momoi corrió a su encuentro.

— ¡Acchan! ¿ha pasado algo?

Acchan se aferró a ella con dedos desesperados. No paraba de llorar.

— Lo he visto, Satsuki, lo he visto. Estaba en el baño...

— ¿A quién has visto? ¿A un pervertido? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Acchan negó con la cabeza.

— No, es él. Creí que era una mancha de humedad, pero era su cara.

— ¿La de quién?

— ¡La de Nijimura-san! — Acchan gimoteó.

Para aquel entonces el entrenamiento se había detenido y el capitán Akashi se acercó con el resto de jugadores para ver qué sucedía.

— Es que Acchan dice que ha visto el fantasma de Nijimura-san — explicó Momoi.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó Aomine. Para el único día en meses el que le daba por aparecer por el entrenamiento y tenía que suceder esto.

— En el vestuario femenino.

— Entonces no era Nijimura-san. Ese se hubiese aparecido en el masculino.

— ¡Aomine-kun!

— No lo he dicho con esa intención, lista, que eres una lista.

— Ya es suficiente — ordenó Akashi — Kikuchi-san, es poco probable que hayas visto una aparición de Nijimura—san. Para empezar, no ha fallecido.

— ¿Ah, no?

 

Todo había empezado como un rumor. Alguien conocía a alguien, que conocía a alguien que a su vez conocía a alguien que había visto al antiguo capitán del Teikou saliendo y entrando muy a menudo de un hospital. La primera vez que Akashi escuchó esos cuchicheos no hizo caso, porque él ya sabía la verdad: que el padre de Nijimura estaba bastante enfermo, y seguramente esas idas y venidas al hospital eran para visitarlo. Por eso casi se echó a reír cuando poco a poco el rumor se fue transformando en que era Nijimura el que estaba enfermo. La noticia fue subiendo de intensidad con el tiempo: al principio eran unas simples visitas al médico, unas semanas después ya era una enfermedad pasajera y unos meses después, Nijimura se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital.

Para aquel entonces las cosas en el club de baloncesto habían cambiado y Akashi aún más; a pesar de todo seguía guardándole un cierto respeto a Nijimura—san, así que se rio con ganas de esa afirmación.

Unos meses después Nijimura ya no estaba gravemente enfermo; estaba muerto. Lo aseguraban fuentes tan fiables como la señora del kiosko de la esquina que era muy amiga de una vecina de un chico con una nariz muy grande que, al parecer, había pertenecido al club pero al que nadie recordaba. Ella, a la que se unieron otras voces igual de cualificadas como la de un repetidor de tercero que conocia a Nijimura de que solían ir al baño a la misma hora durante las clases, aseguraba que había sucedido una desgracia familiar terrible y que el finado era el hijo mayor.

— Bueno, eso dices tú — Aomine interrumpió el flashback — . La kiosquera no dice lo mismo.

— Eso son rumores sin fundamento, Daiki — la voz de Akashi sobaba amenazante. Hasta Acchan había dejado de llorar.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué nadie ha conseguido ponerse en contacto con él desde la graduación? ¿Por qué si le llamas al móvil suena como si no estuviese operativo?

— Esos hechos no demuestran nada.

— Akashicchi, Aominecchi, no os peleéis. ¿Por qué no nos acercamos al vestuario a ver qué es lo que ha visto... ¿tu nombre cómo era? — antes de que Acchan pudiese responder, Kise continuó , bueno, como se llame. Será mejor que seguir discutiendo.

— Me parece buena idea — aceptó Aomine. Con un poco de suerte alguna de las chicas habría dejado algún sujetador por allí tirado — . Venga, vamos a ver qué se cuece.

Aomine, Kise y Akashi se dirigieron al vestuario femenino mientras Midorima fue a avisar a Sanada para intentar terminar el entrenamiento. No había ningún sujetador, pero sí una caja de tampones que Aomine se guardó debajo de la camiseta para acribillar con ellos a Kise luego. Akashi localizó rápidamente la mancha de humedad.

Vista de cerca podría ser cualquier cosa. Había que echarle imaginación. La verdad es que sí que se le podía ver forma de rostro humano, pero se parecía más bien a...

— ¿No se parece a Freddie Mercury?

— ¡Kurokocchi! — Kise gritó como una nena — ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

— He estado con vosotros todo el rato.

Akashi le encontraba más bien parecido con Iósif Stalin, pero en cualquier caso no a Nijimura.

— Ni siquiera tiene cara de pato... no es él

— Ryouta, vigila tus palabras, que estás hablando del antiguo capitán del equipo.

— Eso, Kise- kun, sé más respetuoso con los difuntos.

— Tetsuya, por última vez, no está muerto.

— ¿Y si contratamos a una medium? Seguro que ella puede averiguar si el capitán está vivo o no y quitarnos esta incertidumbre.

— Es una excelente idea, Kise- kun — respondió Kuroko con un sarcasmo que Kise no llegó a captar.

— ¿A qué sí, Kurokocchi? Voy a buscar a Midorimacchi, que seguro que él conoce a alguna, ¡MIDORIMACCHIIIII! — Kise se alejó gritando.

— Bueno, todo este asunto me ha puesto demasiado triste como para entrenar – Aomine bostezó — . Me voy a la azotea a sobar — se fue llevándose con él el buen humor de Tetsuya, que volvió cabizbajo al entrenamiento y dejó a Akashi solo con la mancha de humedad. La tocó con los dedos.

Akashi no podía distraerse ahora de su objetivo de volver a ganar los nacionales, no es lo que Nijimura hubiese querido de él, así que no podía buscarle. Tenía que confiar en su ex-capitán, igual que él confió en Akashi para guiar el equipo.

Nijimura no podía estar muerto.

* * *

Nijimura no podía estar muerto y Akashi lo iba a demostrar. Con su antiguo yo, sus sentimientos de lealtad hacia Nijimura volvieron hasta con más fuerza que antes, y se propuso encontrarlo. Lo malo es que había perdido año y medio y le estaba costando dar con gente que supiese algo. Sanada fue fácil de localizar; sin embargo, para consternación de Akashi, que siempre lo había considerado un gran admirador de Nijimura, no tenía ni idea de qué había sido de su antiguo alumno.

Los amigos de Nijimura eran más difíciles de localizar. Para empezar Akashi solo recordaba a su mejor amigo, el tal Kubota, el de la nariz grande. Hasta se hizo una cuenta en una red social para intentar hablar con él, pero el perfil de Kubota estaba lleno de mensajes en ruso y anuncios de una página porno. O alguien se la había hackeado o el vicecapitán se había convertido en una persona poco fiable en cuyo criterio era mejor no confiar. En ambos casos, a Akashi no le servía. Lamentó entonces no haber hecho nunca ni caso y no tener ni idea de dónde vivía o como podía encontrarle.

Lo que sí se sabía de memoria, porque no era en absoluto extraño que la hubiese memorizado para casos de emergencia, era la dirección de Nijimura. Solo que aún no se había presentado allí porque le parecía una conducta un poco obsesiva y sospechosa. No obstante la situación era desesperada y Akashi se encontró un día delante de la puerta de la antigua residencia de los Nijimura. El corazón le latía rápido mientras llamaba al timbre.

La que abrió la puerta fue una señora mayor desdentada y bastante sorda. Le contó que ella no conocía de nada a la familia que antes vivía allí porque ella la había alquilado por agencia, y que por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado con ellos, pero que le sonaba algo sobre una emergencia familiar.

 

Durante su vuelta a casa, el cerebro de Akashi no paraba de inventar teorías y conjeturas extrañas por mucho que él quisiera evitarlo. Quizás el padre de Nijimura nunca había estado enfermo. Quizás era él el que lo estaba y por eso necesitaba tener un papel menos importante en el club. Quizás esa había sido la verdad desde el principio, pero Nijimura, tan heroico como él era, no había querido preocuparles y se había inventado la milonga de su padre moribundo. Pero no, en el club se hacían reconocimientos médicos, así que aunque él lo hubiese ocultado, tarde o temprano se hubiese sabido, y los entrenadores y profesores no dejarían jugar a un chico enfermo. No habían estado en manos de adultos tan irresponsables como para poner las obligaciones del club por delante de la salud de unos niños, ¿verdad?

Luego pensó en Aomine.

En él mismo.

Y sintió miedo.

* * *

 

El Rakuzan se hizo con la victoria en la interhigh de aquel año por un apretado margen frente al Kaijou. El capitán, visiblemente emocionado, levantó los brazos al cielo.

Esa victoria era para Nijimura, estuviese donde estuviese.

* * *

Reunirse con sus antiguos amigos siempre era un placer para Akashi. Nada le hacía más feliz que poder charlar sobre los viejos tiempos y reír de nuevo junto a Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Momoi... y aparentemente Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya.

Iba a tener una charla muy seria con Kuroko y Murasakibara sobre qué amistades eran deseables y cuáles no.

Encima Himuro Tatsuya era un impresentable. Tenía el móvil encima de la mesa y lo cotilleaba de vez en cuando. Es verdad que la conversación que estaban manteniendo, sobre antiguos compañeros del Teikou, no invitaba a la integración en el grupo, pero si tan aburrido estaba, debería marcharse. Al menos Kagami Taiga sí mantenía el tipo.

— Ostras, ¿y qué habrá sido de Nijimura-senpai? ¿Nadie supo nada de él al final? Nos reíamos mucho sobre los rumores de su muerte porque no nos los creíamos, pero ahora me siento mal — dijo Kise demostrando el gran corazón que Akashi siempre había sabido que tenía — ¿Y si eran ciertos?

— No sé, siempre pareció un tipo sano, no creo que le pasase nada malo — la voz de Aomine denotaba preocupación. Akashi se sintió orgulloso — Pero sí que es raro que no cogiese el móvil ni a sus amigos.

— A lo mejor se fue a algún país extranjero y cambió de teléfono — aportó Momoi. Nadie la escuchó porque era una idea sensata.

— Jo... pobre senpai.

Un aire lúgubre y triste se apoderó de la mesa y afectó a todos los presentes... menos a Himuro Tatsuya que seguía con el dichoso móvil. Kagami le dio un codazo cuando notó los ojos de Akashi clavados en él.

— Ya, lo siento, lo siento, ya lo apago. Es que es un amigo de Los Ángeles, japonés también... no tenemos mucha relación pero suele mandarme mensajes a menudo y se pone muy pesado.

Himuro sonrió como si la conversación hasta el momento hubiese sido feliz y Akashi se sintió indignado. Definitivamente iba a tener unas palabritas con Murasakibara sobre amistades. Nadie le faltaba el respeto a la memoria de Nijimura en su presencia y salía indemne.

Estaba seguro de que estuviese donde estuviese, Nijimura-san estaba orgulloso de él.

* * *

_Prdona Shuu, no t he cntxtado ants pk staba con unos amigos d mi hrmano, k s ls ha murto un senpai o algo asi._

  _ntp, pobrecillos, ¿no?_

Desde el otro lado del mundo, Nijimura Shuuzou leyó el mensaje de Tatsuya. y se sintió entristecido. Su hermano tenía un año menos que ellos, así que estos chicos tenían que tener la misma edad que Akashi y los suyos. Qué triste es que ya hubiesen perdido a un senpai.

Aunque Nijimura no había vuelto a saber nada de los chicos, esperaba que estuviesen bien y que fuesen felices. Se lo merecían. Ojalá a ellos no les tocase pasar por lo mismo que los amigos de Tatusya.


End file.
